User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 13
The Great And Powerful Movie Star We reached Trixie Lulamoon and Tony Stark in a huge warehouse. To my surprise, it was full of background ponies. Also, various items there were arranged like a movie set. Trixie was standing in the center of the set. "The Great And Powerful Trixie is now a movie star in part of the MLP Cinematic Universe! Its movies heavily draw from Super Sentai, Prince Russcorn's favorite action show! He's the developer of My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance, and he's standing in this warehouse! He's the green Alicorn whose mane is dark blue with a light blue stripe. He just got back from defeating some of the mysterious invaders raiding the Marvel universe. Marvel's heroes couldn't beat them, but while taking pages from Super Sentai, he could do it with the help of fighters from MLPA and MM: RMA. My own self-titled entry is Trixie, Great And Powerful! I may have not beaten an Ursa Minor, but in my movie, I take on a demonic cyborg wizard and his mutant armies!" Uh oh. First an MLP and Mega Man version of M: AA greatly overshadowed the original, but now there's an MLP Cinematic Universe? Don't get me wrong, I've been wanting an action-packed martial arts pony movie lately. But if the MLP Cinematic Universe also overshadows its Marvel counterpart, Marvel will begin to fade out faster to the point of being forgotten even by its biggest former fans! Yes, I do have the feeling that the MLPCU will have even more movies than the MCU due to having villains designed specifically for the movies. Tony, back in his armor, started to mouth off. "I have a hard time believing that Marvel characters couldn't beat those invaders, but multicolored mutant horses can! For God's sake, this one couldn't even beat an Ursa Minor!" Clearly, he doesn't know who Princess Celestia is. Trixie then said, "There's a neighsayer in the audience. Trixie assures you, watching Super Sentai herself has turned her into a great and powerful Tokusatsu superhero herself. That genre involves the protagonists materializing supersuits to explosively fight evil invaders." She then turned on the large monitor behind her, showing clips from her self-titled movie. On the monitor, she was fighting a mutant army, Super Sentai style. The music used in the movie sounded like that of Star Wars. Yelling, "EMERGENCY! GREAT AND POWERFUL!", she had her purple cape and hat materialize onto her blue body. As the mutants attacked her with their limbs, she did the same with her hooves. As the mutants started bombarding her with lasers, she rolled out of the way, shooting back with lasers from her horn. Then she jumped across the walls and glided with her cape. "Many flyers wear capes, right?" She even got to catch lasers in her hat and then return them to the senders. The mutants sparked and collapsed. Then she took her cape off and swung it like a sword. It cut three mutants clean in half, exploding them. "Trixie tore your world in half." After that, she took her hat off and threw it. It span like a drill while flying, drilling through one of the mutants and leaving a huge hole in his stomach. "No guts, no glory!" He then blew up. Then she got hit by a laser and vanished, leaving a plushie of herself behind. She then reappeared behind the mutant who fired the laser, explosively slicing him in half as well. To finish the fight, she reared up and thrust her forehooves forward, sending forth a huge barrage of rockets. "Happy 4th!" Mega Man commented that Trixie was just like him: Blue, great, and powerful! "That movie's fight scenes are like projecting a Mega Man game onto the big screen!" But Tony still didn't believe him. "Clearly, this is just an actor." Trixie replied, "Yes this is a movie, but the MLP cast is one of the most adaptable casts ever! Trixie is not just an actor. She learned how to fight from Russcorn's favorite show, so don't ask her to prove it!" With that, Tony tried to attack Trixie, only for her to utterly whoop his flank like she did the mutants. Except that this was non-fatal. "Anything that Tony Stark's suit can do, Trixie can do better. But unlike him, she knows nothing about tech. So she needs him now to learn about it, since Russcorn's Marvel vs Capcom buddies, Mega Man and Zero, aren't human, but machines." I then gave her an important announcement. "Trixie, we have a serious situation here! Ever since I released the MLP and Mega Man versions of Marvel: Avengers Alliance, Marvel's game got so overshadowed that it quickly became considered an inferior ripoff of the other two! I know I've always wanted action-packed pony movies, but an MLP or Mega Man cinematic universe might do the exact same thing to the Marvel cinematic universe! Seeing the various robots and ponies beat up the villainous Power Rangers rejects in the movies might leave viewers feeling that Marvel has less variety because of how adaptable the ponies are and how varied the Power Rangers rejects are! Oh, and both MM and MLP have their own action-packed adventure comics. They're being read much more often now thanks to my two M: AA clones, but very few have even looked at a Marvel comic! Please don't make it worse for Marvel!" She replied, "NO! This is Trixie's chance to shine! In a really fun action flick drawing from your favorite show! And who do you care for more: These ponies who cross your mind every day, or the underpowered Marvel strangers you quickly grew tired of?!?" I spread my wings and began to explain to her that the Marvel universe is worth fighting for. "Trixie, I fight not for the Marvel strangers, but for the Marvel heroes I DO know and love. Spiderman, X-Men, and the Avengers...they are my favorites! To see them being overwhelmed by those invaders was very traumatizing! When I used to play M: AA myself, I got invested in Marvel characters I was never familiar with. They are very interesting once you get to know them. Although they were able to take on Marvel's own villains, even they can't defeat the invaders without our help! I don't want the invaders to utterly destroy MLP's or Mega Man's world after completely obliterating Marvel's. Despite what everypony else thinks, Marvel is STILL relevant! The worlds of Marvel, Equestria, and Mega Man could greatly show each other how to fight evil effectively and live autonomously to any great evil. They tend to work together a lot in fanfiction." "The Great And Powerful Trixie is ready to meet your Marvel characters! Shall she kick the invaders' flanks, too?" "Eeyup! And let them know what you did in your movie. Can't wait to get started!" Trixie came with us back to Marvel's world, ready to fight the invaders on our side. Category:Blog posts